Black Bullet: The New Ones
by thenotablyinsane
Summary: just a short fanfiction I wrote after reading some of the Black Bullet manga, it its a tale of alternate characters that I've created. I hope the readers enjoy it!
1. Arrival

The sound of two pairs of scraping boots fell through the streets of Tokyo. Amongst the sound of chatter there was a man whose face could not be seen by a large hood and face wrapping. His right arm had a long sleeve that would separate at his elbow to the end of his sleeve. Strangely he had no sleeve on the other arm and his shoulders had a red cloth wrapped around his upper chest and back; the cloth was above the 'unzipped hooded jacket that only had one sleeve'. He also wore a pair of camouflage pants and calf-high grey boots. He was accompanied by a girl who looked in her late teens, about nineteen and she walked side by side to him. Unfortunately for the guy she was taller than him by about four inches. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. Her hair colour was a shade of brown with a green streak on the left side of her bangs. Her hair was also slightly longer than shoulder length and curly.

She spoke first in a light soothing tone, breaking the silence "so what are we doing here again". The man spoke "we're here because we were reassigned to this location. We'll be working with another initiator and promoter; I just hope we can all get along". They walked until they ran across a man dressed in black along with a young girl on a bike… they both had pretty serious expressions. The girl laughed and said "gee it looked like that guy was dressed as if someone died, did you see them, Akako". Akako nodded and they continued walking until they reached the destination. The building he was informed of was beside a bar. Akako spoke "this is it… I thought it would be bigger" he took a step forward and then noticed she wasn't following him but was staring off into the clouds. Akako spoke "come on, Reina we don't have forever". She shook her head until she remembered what they were doing. She caught up to Akako who entered the doorway and called out "uh… hello". He took a few more steps into the room and said "I'm Akako Hagane I'm here because I was assigned here by the Civil Security" a woman with black hair stood out of a chair behind a desk then she asked "ah so you're the promoter… where's your initiator". He responded "right beside me". The woman looked to Reina and then said "she's older than I thought, have you two been together for a long time". Akako spoke as he looked at her "yeah I guess you could say I knew her all my life".

The woman became curious but changed the subject "so I have some papers for you to fill out and then you're registered to this station, Akako Hagane". She handed him two forums and he filled the first page out. Akako then turned the page and it was a page for the initiator… he filled that one out as well. After he looked over to see he filled out all the necessary blank spots and then he handed the forums back. Akako spoke "here you go… according to my informants, there's supposed to be another team for this district as well, right". As he finished his sentence he heard a door open and close and then several footsteps toward them. Then the sound of several footsteps turned into two pairs of footsteps and Akako thought to himself after the two people came into sight "these two are the other pair". After he got a closer look at them, he realized they were the two on that bike he and Reina saw earlier.

Akako was going to introduce himself but he was too late, that woman introduced them before Akako could say anything. The woman said "Rentaro I would like to introduce Akako Hagane and his Initiator" Akako held out his hand for a hand shake and this 'Rentaro' shook his hand; as he did so he said "nice to meet you, Akako Hagane". Rentaro asked the woman "where's his initiator… I don't see her anywhere". Akako spoke "she's beside me" Rentaro looked over to the older girl's face and then looked back to Akako without a response. Akako was wondering when any of the two would ask who his initiator was. But none of them asked any other questions which made Akako's mind unsettled.

Akako and Reina stood silent until they were informed of a Gastrea nearby though a phone not far from the desk. Akako was told to assist Rentaro in his new assignment. Akako and Reina followed Rentaro and his initiator on foot while Rentaro was on bike. They finally met the authorities and were informed of the situation. An officer spoke "they sent two of them… so I'm guessing it may be tough". Akako spoke briefly "I'm not fighting the gastrea unless I have no other option… I'm to observe these two".

The officer spoke "okay, so then… what we think it could be is a stage two mantis type gastrea. But we could be wrong". Akako spoke "there's only one way to find out then" Rentaro then signaled Akako to approach the curb, where on the other side there was supposed to be the gastrea. However when Rentaro turned the corner with his pistol out he did see a gastrea but it wasn't a mantis type… it was more of a spider type that shared many similarities to the one Rentaro confronted this morning. Actually the only difference was that it was bigger, its limbs were larger and its colour was black. Rentaro began shooting at it, but as Akako was watching Rentaro's shooting skills, Akako came to the conclusion that Rentaro was a lousy shot because he wasn't aiming for critical areas.

After Rentaro nearly ran out of ammunition, his Initiator ran up to attack the gastrea but to her surprise another gastrea jumped out from around the corner of an alleyway, knocking the initiator out of the way and sending her into a window of an old business apartment. The gastrea that attacked the initiator was actually the mantis type described and Akako walked past Rentaro with a serious expression. Akako then stopped and turned around; he said "Reina find some high ground as for you Rentaro, don't shoot your handgun because judging by how it sounds if you fire another shot it will jam up". Rentaro realized what Akako was saying and said "there's no way you can take both of them on yourself". Akako turned back around and then started walking; he yelled out "'CAN'T' IS FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T TRY!"As Akako approached the two gastrea, he picked up his pace until he was running. Rentaro thought to himself "that man's going to die", then Akako reached in the inside of his jacket and jumped several meters above the gastrea. When Akako was in the air he was spinning and when he stopped, Akako pulled two lever action rifles. He fired one at a time at a decent speed, sending varranium bullets down the back of the spider. When Akako landed he had his arms behind him and he looked up; yelling out "Reina, attack now". Reina could be seen jumping off one of the nearby buildings and she did a front flip which lead to her left leg dropping center-mass of the spider, separating it in two.

Akako noticed that in the corner of his eye the mantis was about to strike him. He evaded in a high speed jump forward then he turned around and shot the mantis in its eyes. Rentaro thought to himself "how can he jump so high and move so fast… it's inhuman to be able to do so". Rentaro's initiator jumped out of the window she was sent into and the mantis was in mid-jump toward Akako who was taking his third step up a building. Akako jumped off the building as the initiator ran, jumped and then kicked the mantis causing it to explode.

Akako landed and he was approached by Rentaro; who was questioning Akako's true self, Rentaro thought to himself "there's one possibility… he has to be a cursed child who wears a voice distorter". As Akako stood up Rentaro reached for Akako's hood and pulled it off. What he was strange to his eyes. Akako had very pale skin, short white hair and bright blue eyes, signifying that he had albinism. Then Akako pulled his hood back up over his face, covering it again and then Akako said "Rentaro, what's your problem, do you always run up to people and remove their hoods". Rentaro spoke "I'm sorry, I thought you were something else". Akako sighed and said "what else would I be… a gastrea. We both know that cursed children can only be female" Rentaro asked "then how do you explain your superfast movements and jump height".

Akako denied it further and thought for a second "should I tell him about Reina" Rentaro waved his hand into Akako's face since Akako was deep in thought. Akako called Reina to them and he whispered to her "should I tell them about you and I", Reina shook her head and responded "no, we haven't told anyone, if we did it may gather unwanted attention". Rentaro spoke "you're hiding something aren't you, Akako", Akako spoke "I guess since you're already suspicious I have no choice" Akako took a deep breath "you know, my initiator… Reina" Rentaro spoke "yes, just get to the point". Akako then finished his sentence "well, she's my twin sister". Rentaro spoke "that's impossible how were you not born infected" Akako then responded "my guess is as good as yours, all I know is that when I was younger I was tested for a strain of the gastrea virus but there were negative results, therefore stating that I was clean". Rentaro then spoke "I think I know someone who can tell us why"

The four of them were walking, Rentaro was holding his bike as he walked alongside of the other three. Akako was walking when he felt something on his arm. He lifted his bare arm up and saw a purplish coloured flesh-like substance there. He asked "uh guys is this normal" Rentaro and the girls looked at Akako's arm and the young one spoke "you've been exposed; now you're going to become a gastrea". Akako sighed and then spoke "damn, I thought I was doing good… gah". He felt a slight pain in his infected arm and he grabbed it with his other hand. The others took notice and Rentaro spoke "Akako… your arm" Akako looked at it and he saw the infected skin shrivel up and fall off. Since they were all surprised by the happening, they all ran toward the destination that Rentaro was guiding them to.


	2. The Institute

The group approached a set of double doors and Akako spoke "you said there was a doctor in here? I hope you're right". Rentaro led them through the doors and then a woman spoke from the inside "I see you've returned, what is it you want this time". Rentaro answered "this man here was infected with the gastrea virus but he healed his infected skin. Do you know why". The woman spoke "well I'll need his blood sample", the woman pulled out a syringe and walked toward Akako. He lifted his arm and she stabbed him. He grunted as she filled the syringe and when she was finished, he let out a sigh of relief. His sister spoke "is he going to be okay" the doctor then answered "that's what were about to find out… if you would excuse me" the doctor then walked to a high powered microscope and put a sample of the blood on a slide and put it in the machine. She evaluated it and said "amazing, now I'm going to expose the blood to the gastrea virus" she took small bottle and extracted a small amount of liquid from it forcing it into the blood's cell structure. She watched as the white blood cells combated the virus and defeated it. Shortly after the defeat of the virus the cells returned to normal.

The doctor spoke "incredible, this is the first time I've ever seen this, no he could be the only one like this..." Akako then took several steps and asked "what" the doctor then responded "your blood doesn't combine with the virus it combats it. The usual case is that the blood accepts the gastrea virus and the virus duplicates itself in the host, however with you it's different. Your DNA must be altered somehow, so you're not exactly an average human"

Rentaro asked "earlier I got a look at his face; he looked like he had albinism, could that be an effect". The doctor looked to Akako and asked "can I see it". Akako then reached for his hood but he hesitated due to his fear of what would happen. He removed his hood and revealed his face for everybody to see. The doctor took notice of a glimmer in Akako's left eye, as if he was wearing a contact. She spoke "why do you wear a contact in your left eye". Akako "what contact, I don't wear contacts" Reina remembered that when they were young her brother's left eye was a navy colour and "I have an eye disease". The doctor asked "so do you have heterochromia", Akako then asked a question to respond to what the doctor asked "I guess, why" Akako was a bit unsettled on the topic but he knew that if it helped to find out exactly what he is.

The doctor spoke "why else would you need to wear a contact. Also according to the DNA strands in your blood you have albinism but not heterochromia, so that furthers the idea of genetic adaptation". Akako spoke "english please". The doctors gave him a look that made him believe she was implying that he was stupid and then she said "basically I just said, your body was adapted to fight off the gastrea virus therefore you are created to defeat the gastrea virus naturally".

The doctor took a breath and suddenly said "however I'm not quite sure how and why your body does it". Reina spoke "our father was a scientist but he died recently from a heart attack. He had a lab nearby, maybe we could look there for clues". The doctor asked "did he ever say what kind of science he specialized in", Akako answered "he never specifically said, I remember he didn't spend much time with us when we were children. He used to tell us he couldn't because he had work to attend to". Reina spoke "if we find anything we'll bring it here".

Akako and Reina were walking for several blocks until they came across a concrete building that had a sign saying "H.I.T and underneath the three letters were 'Hagane Institute of Technology'". They walked through the main doors and noticed that the power was on and people were inside… still working. Some of the workers caught notice of Reina's red eyes and began glaring. Reina stood proud as they walked to the secretary's office. Akako pulled his hood down and spoke "hello ma'am could I have directions to Dr. Hagane's lab" the woman who sat there was on the phone and wasn't paying attention; the woman barked at them "idiot! Don't you see that I am on the…" she stopped when she realized who she was yelling at. The woman spoke to the person on the phone "sorry but I'll return your call later…". After the woman hung up on the person she spoke "hello there, Akako, you're father spoke quite fondly of you, he made sure that when you came to the Institute that you'd be well recognized". Akako asked kindly "can you direct me to my father's lab". The woman spoke "no need, he said you would come here for answers, so he had me keep all the files on you… there even were three video documents for you". The woman handed him an electronic tablet with several folders of data. Akako then spoke "thank you, well this was really all I came for".

By the time they left the institute it was too late to return to the doctor's lab. So Akako and Reina returned to the apartment they were staying in. late that night Akako wanted to watch a video document. When he saw the latest one which was labled "dear Akako" he became curious. He touched the screen with his finger to open the video. He saw a man he knew from his childhood. The familiar face brought Akako to tears, and Akako's father began to speak "Akako this video is the last on I'll be able to take, as you may already know… I'm dead. I've had heart problems all my life but this time it's rather serious, I have cancer and it can't be treated. So I'll get to the point… Akako if you are watching this, you probably want to know your origin. It started several years ago when the Americans discovered an alien-like microorganism named S06C167-09 we nicknamed it 'Dante'. We later realized that, the same organism was potentially immune to the Gastrea Virus in one of the attempts we had of finding a weapon able to kill it. But that's not the best part after several days of study and examination we realized that it had the ability to exterminate the virus directly from its body." Akako's eyes widen as he comes to a realization of what his father was saying. His father continued "by now you should be clueing in but I'll continue. We countlessly tried to combine its DNA with Human DNA but the subjects died of incapability, until I risked your life before you were born. I took you when you were merely a ovum and then injected the DNA strands directly into your genetic sequence. Since I couldn't put you back where you came I decided it was right for you to grow in a big tube until it was time for you to be born. And the results were amazing I mean I was astounded because you didn't die like the others. I researched your genetic coding and realized you had albinism so that was my conclusion on how your body absorbed the genes. So when you were born on the same day as your sister I named you two twins unfortunetly as you know your mother became infected and she died before becoming a gastrea. By now you've probably become angry with me because you aren't purely human and actually a Hybrid of some science experiment. I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you or your sister but I know you probably will never accept the apology anyway, Akako just take care of your sister and make sure she's safe at all times, she's the only family you have left and enjoy your life… I was happy and proud to call you my son and I hope you knew that… good-bye". Akako decided to lie down and rest, he thought to himself "I know dad, I know".


	3. The Market

The next morning Akako was awoken to the feeling of his sibling poking him in the side. She spoke "come on… get up sleepy-head, why are you always so lazy". Akako turned to his side, away from her and she became angry. Reina pulled on his arm until he landed on the floor in a loud thud. Akako let out a grunt and sat against the side of the bed; rubbing his eyes. He took his time and getting up Reina spoke "lazy bones" Akako then pulled himself to his feet and released a yawn before saying "yep, I'm the lazy one". He pointed at her who was still wearing her pajamas. Reina was happy because he was awake but she stated "hey, I can't help the fact they're comfy" Reina stood up beside him and them said "we have a mission today, can you guess what it is". Akako asked "no… what" Reina spoke "grocery shopping".

After about a minute of getting dressed Akako exited his chamber and went into the main room. He witnessed his sister standing beside the door she looked happier than normal. Akako and Reina were walking toward the market where they knew that they could get some groceries. Akako spoke "Reina, you seem in a rather jumpy mood today". Reina answered rather enthusiastically "glad you noticed, you should know why too". Akako tried to recall why this day was so important but he couldn't remember so he asked "why are you so happy, I can't remember, please inform me". Reina seemed insulted but she felt bad for Akako because he 'forgot' she responded sarcastically "gee I'm glad to see you forgot your own birthday". Akako felt like he was hit by a freight train and also felt very stupid, so he responded "oh, Happy Birthday, Reina", Reina responded happily "Happy Birthday, bro. we're finally nineteen, well one more year". Akako remembered that Reina always had that 'one more year' racket going on. Every birthday she would always want to be a year older… he knew someday she's going to want the contrary.

As they approached the Market, Akako stopped walking and said "I want to see how the people around here respond to you so go ahead I'll watch from back here… if there's any trouble, I'll come help out" Akako gave his sister some money and she continued into the market. Not shortly after she entered the market he already heard a yell saying "you red eyed bitch, trying to steal from us, we'll teach you". Akako then approached the crowd and when he witnessed something that was about to cause him agitation… he saw a man hitting and kicking his sister as she was leaning against a stand in pain. Akako lost it, just as the man was about to punch her again Akako stepped in front and took the hit directly to the face. Akako didn't take the punch personally and turned his head back to a glaring expression. Akako grabbed the man's collar and lifted him off the ground. Akako said "I swear to god, if you hit her one more time… I'm gonna end your life". The crowd was in shock some of them spoke amongst themselves "why is this man defending the cursed one" the man that Akako was holding up reached for his hood and ripped it clear off. the crowd observed Akako's white hair and pale complexion. But the man had a muc more frightening view of Akako's face since he saw Akako with one light blue eye and the other was navy with black lines through the iris extending from the pupil. The pupil alone was divided in half by a navy coloured line extending vertically across; connecting the top and the bottom. The man fieinted at the sight before him and Akako rested his calmly on the floor. Akako turned around and asked the crowd "anybody else want to assault my twin sis". Most of the crowd ran away calling Akako a monster because of his eye but three people remained. One of the tree people asked "who are you" Akako answered "my name is Akako Hagane I'm the son of Dr. Hagane from the Hagane Institute of Technology. I am also a product of a genetic combination experiment between a microorganism by the name of S06C167-09 and a human… I am immune to the gastrea virus and therefore the ultimate warrior against it.

Another of the three people was holding a video camera and asked a question "if you are so strong why do you keep the cursed child with you" Akako looked at his sister "I already said… she's my sister, it's my job to protect her" the man seemed to be a news reporter and he put himself in the view of the camera lens to speak "there you have it people a man created from genetics. Why was this kept a secret from us I don't know… you'll have to ask this guy. That's all for today, have a good one". Akako then walked to a market stall and picked up some food for himself and Reina.

They approached their apartment after the shopping and Reina spoke "why didn't you wear your contact today". Akako spoke in a strong statement "I didn't feel it was necessary to hide anymore I was made this way, so why don't I accept it… damn the others and what they think" Reina spoke "you didn't do it to make me feel better about myself did you". Akako spoke in a soft and sad voice "in my eyes… you're the only human here" Reina was shocked by his statement and she replied quickly "Akako, we both know that's not true"

Akako seemed even more upset after what she said and he responded "I'm a human crossbreed. I was born like this on purpose; you on the other hand, couldn't help the way you were born. But… it's not going to change so I might as well accept it". Reina felt as if she was only making it worse and she didn't try to influence him to feel better. She already knew that he would need time in order to get better".


	4. Entering the battlefield

Later that day Akako left to go to the lab; leaving Reina at the apartment to pack the food away. Akako then entered the room and saw that the Doctor was sitting in a chair, eating something. Akako asked "I'm not disturbing you am I" and the doctor responded "no, you must have found what you were looking for, since you were all over the news about an hour ago". Akako spoke "yes, I found several data files containing information about me. I'll be handing them over to you if you wish to see them" the doctor responded "sure just send it to my flash drive and I'll examine it later". Akako plugged the flash drive into the port of the tablet and transferred the files to it. After he was finished, Akako walked toward the door and spoke "I'll be going now, see ya" Akako walked back to the apartment he was staying in. when he heard gunfire close by. He ran to the location and it was actually his apartment. He could still hear the shots being fired and saw that flashes coming from the kitchen window. Akako rushed to the apartment door and saw that it was breached. He entered but he noticed that there was nobody in there other than Reina who was on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Akako rushed to her side and checked for a pulse, then a heartbeat. He felt a faint pulse and he checked the wounds and lucky for her none of them were fatal, some were even already healed. Akako put his arms underneath her and picked her up. He carried her to the couch and rested her there. Akako then spoke to her as she was unconscious "don't die on me now Reina". As he finished his sentence Reina shot up and started speaking "masked man…" she then fell down and entered slumber once again.

Three hours later Reina opened her eyes and called out to Akako. She heard a fork drop on a plate and then the sound of fast walking. Akako walked around a corner and spoke "Reina, glad you're awake, I have news that you probably won't like" Reina then nodded and Akako answered "the civil security has declared a state of emergency and all the pairs have to be sent after some masked man… including you and I" Reina spoke "then what are we waiting for… we have to go". Akako spoke "okay then but we'll have to rush… the departure for the mission is very soon". Akako and Reina prepared to go and then Akako received a phone call from the doctor. Akako answered it "how did you get my number". The doctor responded "not the time, I'm calling because according to the notes, you have inherited an ability the microorganism had called 'the eye of fear" according to the notes it allows you to cause a gastrea to halt its attack on you in fear of that power, however it doesn't say how many times you can do it or if you can do it forcefully, so have a good time on the mission". Before Akako could say anything she hung up. Reina asked "who was that" Akako answered "the doctor… but anyway we have to go… now".

The departure zone was filled with helicopters and it looked as if they were boarding. Akako and Reina entered the one they were instructed to enter and they noticed that Rentaro was there on the opposite side of the seats. Akako and Reina sat still until they felt like their trip was too long. Akako and Reina unbuckled the safety harnesses around themselves and stood up. Akako and Reina stood in front of the door and Akako pressed a button on the side of the wall. The door opened and it left some of the security officers concerned. Rentaro watched as Reina jumped out the window then he yelled "Akako, what are you doing… you'll die if you jump from this altitude, any of us would". Akako then responded "that's where you're wrong…" Akako turned around revealing the deep blue eye that was glowing in the moonlight. Akako continued "you would all die if you jumped from this height" Akako lifted his arms and did a back facing dive towards the earth.

Akako spun around in a one hundred and eighty degree rotation to catch himself on a tree, but the speed was too intense and the branch broke causing him to plummet to the ground at a slower pace. He opened his eyes from a few seconds of unconsciousness. He saw that Reina was sitting beside him snapping her fingers in his ear to see if he was paying attention. He stood back up and said "come on Reina lets go. Let's run, we're falling behind" Reina spoke as if she were challenging him "if you can keep up, sure".

Reina started running in medium strides and she looked back to see if Akako was following. She called out "are you coming". Akako stood still closed his eyes and perceived all the senses. He then felt a change in the pressure around himself and he opened his eyes. He noticed that all the visible colours were in an amplified state. Akako took a step forward and began to run. He took very large strides, as if he was jumping three meters with every step. Time looked as if it slowed down to him and Reina turned around and started running as well. She started to jump from tree to tree, planting her foot on the trunk of each one. Akako simply ran and evaded all the obstacles by ducking and jumping over them. He could manage to keep up with her at the pace he was going. He wasn't running as fast as he could because he knew he wouldn't have enough energy for anything else afterwards.

The two passed a building with light being expelled from the windows. Akako and Reina stopped shortly after and turned back to see who it was. Reina noticed that Rentaro's initiator was outside the building standing guard. They started to walk toward the building and the initiator became defensive as she heard a branch crack. The first thing she saw was Akako's glowing blue eye but it faded as they approached the light. Akako and Reina came into view and then the initiator calmed down. Akako waved and simply said "hey". She nodded and Akako then crouched in front of her, he asked "since we're probably going to be working together, do you have a name? Uh, sorry that was a stupid question of course you have a name… what I mean is if you don't mind telling me, can I have your name" the young girl spoke "Enju, my name's Enju". Akako responded "Enju huh? Nice to meet you Enju! I'm guessing Rentaro's in there. Do you mind if I go see him. I mean you're not going to beat me or something" Akako joked for a second but she didn't laugh so he walked in the room and saw Rentaro standing Back on to another young girl. Akako and Reina stood in the doorway and asked "we're not bothering you are we" Rentaro was surprised and said "Akako, so you aren't dead" suddenly a man's voice came through on a radio and the young girl responded to it. She was told that they found 'the masked bastard' and they all decided to go to the location he was spotted at. Unfortunetly the young girl had to be left behind because of a gastrea's attack to them. By then Akako and Reina had already began their decent to a town below.


	5. Battle of the End

Akako and Reina were searching for the masked man for an hour. But then they heard the sound of water hitting the shore line and ran to the location. They saw an extremely large gastrea emerge from the water and it had several limbs and eyes. Rentaro and Enju seemed to have already encountered the masked man since they were there. The masked man was standing in front of the beast and Akako and the others seemed surprised. Akako spoke "it's a stage five! How'd that guy summon it". the group stared at it in hopeless wonder.

At a conference the doctor was on a screen and some man in the room spoke "we're doomed… we're all going to die" the doctor responded "not exactly" she sent a diagram on the computer screens of all the people inside. It was labeled 'S06C167-09 – human DNA experiment' and the same man spoke "this is Dr. Hagane's failed hybrid DNA experiment. What is so special about it" the doctor smirked "not failed… do you see the left eye of that man in the news video" the doctor displayed a picture that was taken on the interview with Akako. the man took a closer look and noticed the left eyes strange complexity; he asked "are you implying this man is a successful test subject hidden from us by that scientist" the doctor put on a calm facial expression and responded "this man is indeed, he is Akako Hagane the only son of Doctor Hagane! And the only one who was successfully combined" the man jumped to his feet and yelled "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE". The doctor spoke "he has a genetic disease known as Albinism, and because of this, he is the only test subject who was compatible with the genes of the specimen, he alone can stop the stage five by using the genetic abilities he inherited from the specimen". The doctor then placed another detailed diagram it had all the abilities listed. two of which were effective on all gastrea the doctor began reading them off "eye of fear – the ability to cause a gastrea to halt its assault on the user for a given amount of time, eye of manipulation – the ability to control and command a gastrea by imitating its brain impulses through quick iris flashes, only known effects are fatigue and drowsiness, increased speed and jump height, strength – unaltered… intelligence – unaltered, ninety-nine percent immunity to the virus, only effect known – if infection is too intense, can cause cell destruction and possibly death". When they realized the overwhelming power this Akako held, they knew he was actually the only one capable of defeating the gastrea.

Akako looked up and after a second of believed helplessness. He yelled out "Rentaro, Enju do you think that you two could handle the masked dude". Rentaro nodded and Akako spoke afterwards "good, I'm going to try and take out the stage five". Rentaro wasn't going to argue with him and began to charge the masked man and a child that stood beside him. The masked man spoke "do you really believe that a normal human being can combat something so powerful" Rentaro spoke "that same 'human' jumped from a hundred and ten meters in the air and came out completely fine. The masked man spoke "he must be like you and I then, either way he still doesn't have enough power to defeat a stage five".

Akako spoke "rina run forward and distract it". Reina did so because she knew her brother had a plan. She was attacked and she jumped over the large limb. She climbed up the large limb and tried to be a nuisance. Akako listened to the conversation as he ran forward at an extreme pace, he ran faster than any cursed child could run. The wind produced was at the level of a category three hurricane. The only visible thing was the dust where his feet met the ground with such tremendous power. The beast extended one of its outer limbs and Akako jumped towards it. The creature's hand engulfed Akakos body as he spun around and created a kicking position. His momentum was so intense his kick caused the hand to completely explode. He back flipped off the remains and landed feet first on the ground. The masked man realized he couldn't be like them and became distracted for a few seconds. Akako then shot the broken limb with his lever action weapons but the bullets had no he was pondering of another way to attack the beast he saw that his sibling was launched off of it and when she fell to the ground, the gastrea began its attack by extending one of its other limbs to crush Reina. She looked up and it was like she couldn't control her body. She told herself to run but her body was not responding. She looked to Akako helplessly and he took a step; beginning to run to her she closed her eyes and she felt an overwhelming gust of wind.

Akako stood in front of her and recalled two parts of his father's message "_Akako… take care of your sister and make sure she's safe at all time…_ _I was happy and proud to call you my son._" The memory triggered a reflex and Akako lifted his right hand and passed it in front of his left eye; as his hand passed in front he opened his eye. The eye emitted a bright blue light as he looked directly into the eyes of the Gastrea. The gastrea's limb was mere millimetres away from Akako's face and he lifted his left hand up to his temple by reflex and yelled "GET BACK" the gastrea strangely obeyed his words as Akako's left eye flashed continuously as an extreme fast flickering light. Then the gastrea broke free and it began to approach Akako angrily. The reason for this was because Akako closed his left eye and grabbed Reina to flee from the dangerous location.

Akako put her down and said "I have to finish this alone". He emptied the black magazines from both of his weapons and put in red ones. Reina spoke "you're using the last gift from father aren't you". Akako nodded and said "yes I'm using the high explosive nano rounds" he turned around and began to run toward the gastrea. The masked man and Rentaro were still fighting and Enju was fighting the young girl who accompanied the masked man. Akako was running toward the Gastrea and he saw one of its remaining limbs approach. He climbed on to the limb and shot at the head several times; emptying the cartridges. Akako threw the weapons aside as he approached the head from afar. He began going into an all sprint. As he sprinted he was tearing the flesh off the limb due to his speed and he reached the head in a matter of a few seconds. He let out a tremendous yell as he literally punched a hole into the head of the gastrea; killing it instantly.

After he killed it and it was falling back into the ocean, Akako was free falling to the ground. He hit the ground and Reina ran to his side. Hoping that he wouldn't be dead… and he would survive it. His head turned to the side and he didn't respond to any signals. Reina called out "AKAKO… AKAKO, DON'T DIE, PLEASE… JUST… DON'T…" she lowered her head in sadness and started crying.

…SEVERAL YEARS LATER…

Thoughts of Reina

Ever since he died to save everybody, I never felt so alone, nobody cared and it was as if they had already forgotten about the wonderful caring person who gave his life protecting the Tokyo Area… my brother. Rentaro and Enju visit when they can and I've been discharged and allowed to live in the 'good' part of the Tokyo Area. And also at times it feels like Akako's still alive somewhere… I already know the difference and it is truly… saddening.


End file.
